User talk:CoffeeCupProductions
REMEMBER, DON'T USE SQUASH You should do a rollback app. WinterMagnet wasn't. isn't. and will never become a shaving kit (talk) 17:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Fan-art Special Hi! :D Fire Y 15:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin. You totally deserved it. :) Captain '' '' --Captain Warrior 19:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 12:04, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi guy! Regarding about the Gifs I record them with Gif Cam from Bluestacks, and then, I edit them with Gimp to cut them into the size, I want to use and also sometimes made them have less quality. New Levels Idea Hello CoffeeCupProductions! So sorry for bothering you. My username is 3primetime3, and I have recently joined the PVZ wiki. However, like every user I have a few ideas which we can adopt. Could you please refer to this blog post and please leave me a comment on what you think about the new idea? It will mean a lot. Thanks! ~3primetime3~ Wow, you are a admin now? YOU TOALLY deverse it. the " " banana king (talk) 14:13, July 4, 2014 (UTC) We should add the new world "Beach". Of course it is not real name of article, but we should write a new world after dark ages, because there is an mysterious world after Dark Ages. Sincerely, the zombies Pvz2: DARK AGES (talk) 07:30, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Where have you been? Where have you been? Winter melons are cool (talk) 14:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) You are back! Yes! Where have you been? Tiger03 (talk) 07:55, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back! - Xenons (talk) 12:49, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Xenons Hey Coffee, check out my new forum game ! It's based out of yours :) Tiger03 (talk) 19:02, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oops messed up! Here is real link: The Tiger Quest (Warning: Hard!) Tiger03 (talk) 19:05, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh cmon! Messed up again! Anyways, just go to fun & games and you will find it. Tiger03 (talk) 19:06, August 14, 2014 (UTC) thanks "My Friends are anyone,specially this guy andBirdpool,because they're so cool!" i just wanted to thank you for this. : :) :) Birdpool (talk) 00:59, August 24, 2014 (UTC)birdpool 'New Voting' Hi CoffeeCupProductions! I just thought something about chinese and international versions of the Plants vs. Zombies 2. I think we should make them seperate versions, so that we can write more about them. And they have so many diffrences, diffrent map styles, plant upgrades, puzzle pieces, world keys, diffrent and bigger far future maps... And I think we should make an voting for it. Can you create a thread about it han highlite? Thank you so much. Pvz2: DARK AGES (talk) 12:56, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- I don't get this page http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Hypnotized_Gargantuar#WikiaArticleComments MightyManti5 (talk) 18:23, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey. Your are back! And do you want to become friends? Tyabcd (talk) 19:00, March 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Admin rights Congrats I got popular. }}